Songfic Fiction
by BabyWoo
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Fiction BEAST. 'Aku adalah bayangan' kisah cinta terlarang/ inilah cinta yang tak memandang dari siapa kau lahir, dimana kau lahir dan dalam bentuk apa kau lahir/Kita sama. Yaoi, Kyumin ff. RnR..!


**Title : Fiction**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior © SMEnt, Fiction Song © BEAST(B2ST), line of story belong to me and lil bit © BEAST**

**Warning : fic ini terinspirasi dari MV BEAST Fiction, nyemplak dikit ya…..maaf jika agak gaje dan tak sesuai dengan harapan dan kesatuan bangsa setanah air *reader: woii ngelantur (dilempar tai kebo)…_***

**Author Note: tulisan tebal untuk sisi crita Sungmin dan tulisan biasa itu isi buku yang di baca Sungmin dan penggambaran 'aku' dalam buku yang dibaca Sungmin. Klo bingung jangan di flame ya. Klo suka di review. No bashing please…! Author lgi error…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ajik nan neol itji motago

Modeungeol da mitji motago

Ireoke neol bonaeji motago oneuldo

I still can't forget you

I still can't trust everything

Even today I can't sent you away like this

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiction**

**Bayanganmu, kau berjalan lambat menghampiri sebuah piano lama yang masih kokoh untuk berdiri. Duduk menatapi kunci piano dengan tatapan sedihmu di sebuah bangku piano yang telah pudar warnanya. Perlahan kau menekan kunci itu dengan jari lentikmu. Lamban laun sebuah nada indah terlantun dari piano itu.**

…

Aku menorehkan tinta hitam pena ini di sebuah kertas selembar yang sudah tua. Warna coklat dan bekas air menyatu dalam helaian kertas yang mungkin bagi banyak orang tak akan berguna. Aku menemukan kertas tua ini dalam sebuah buku yang sama tuanya dengan kertas ini. Mungkin lembaran ini bagian dari buku tua itu.

Entah apa yang aku lakukan dengan pena ini, aku menorehkan serangkaian kata-kata di lembaran yang berbau debu. Aku tidak tahu menulis apa dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat menulis kalimat –kalimat ini.

Sebuah cerita cinta, kisah antara dua insan yang terpisah dengan satu alasan. Terpisah dengan jarak yang sangat jauh tak terjangkau lagi. Kisah cinta terlarang yang tak dapat dipikirkan secara detail dengan akal sehat. Tapi inilah cinta, tak memandang dari siapa kau lahir, dimana kau lahir dan sebagai apa kau lahir.

Tak mau menunggu lama untuk menyelesaikan torehan ini, aku berjalan mendekati deretan buku-buku yang sudah lama terletak dan tak terbaca lagi oleh pemiliknya. Buku tebal dan berdebu dengan sampul yang telah kusam dan tak terurus lagi. Gigitan tikus dan bekas air. Kupilih salah satu dari semua buku yang menarik perhatianku. Buku yang menceritakan kisah yang sama dengan ceritaku. Sebuah fiksi cinta tapi benar-benar dialami oleh pengarangnya. Dimana salah satu diantara dua tokoh utama pergi jauh.

Dasi mandeureobolge uri iyagi kkeutnaji anke aju ginagin

Salgacheul pago seumyeondeuneun sangsilgameun jamsi modeodulge

Saero sseo naeryeoga sijageun haengbokhage utgo inneun neowa na

Nega nal tteonaji motage baegyeongeunchulguga eomneun jobeun bang an

I will rewrite it again, our story will not end

I will bury fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now

I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smilling happily

In case you will leave me. The background ia a small room without an exit

Satu persatu lembaran itu kubuka dan kutemukan sebuah foto yang ternyata adalah dirimu, foto bersama kita dan foto terakhir kita.

**Banyanganmu melakukan hal yang sama denganku, membuka buku yang sama denganku dan kau tersenyum tertarik untuk membacanya.**

Waktu berputar dan kini entah apa yang aku lakukan. Berjalan ditengah malam di jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi. Aku mengabaikan semuanya, mengabaikan dinginnya angin malam yang meniup tengkukku. Aku terus berjalan dan berjalan, seperti tanpa arah. Bekalku hanya fotomu.

Amureochi anke nege kiseuhago

Dalkomhan neoui gyeoteul tteonagajil motae

Urin kkeuchiraneungeon eobseo

I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong

I can't leave your sweet presence

There is no such thing as an end for us

Dan kini pagi telah datang menggantikan malam, langit masih putih bercampur kabut. Embun dari dedaunan tinggi menetes keatas kepalaku. Aku masih berjalan dan masih tanpa tujuan, melewati jalanan panjang dan sepi. Jalanan bersemak rerumputan putih hingga ke sebuah jalan tol yang juga sangat sepi. Tanpa noda debu dan asap yang mengotori daerah ini. Masih bersih.

**Kau membaca seperempat dari halaman buku tua itu. Raut wajahmu memancarkan kesedihan dan prihatin terhadap cerita yang tertulis didalamnya. Dan kau merasakan hal yang mengganjal dari cerita itu. Kau memandangi buku itu lama, hingga bayangan dirimu bersama seseorang terpancar indah di benakmu. Kau tersenyum padanya, tertawa padanya, mengkerucutkan bibir mungilmu hanya untuknya. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia.**

Aku hanya termenung, lelah rasanya mengitari tempat ini tanpa tujuan dan kini pagi yang putih itu telah mengubah dirinya menjadi malam yang gelap.

**Kau masih membaca buku itu, hingga sesuatu menarik perhatianmu. ****Pancaran diri seseorang yang berada dalam buku itu. Bergerak. Seperti hidup. Dia berjalan sendiri ditengah sepinya jalanan. Memandangi sebuah foto. Dan kau mengenali siapa orang itu. Orang yang selama ini ada didalam hatimu, menyayangimu, dan mencintaimu meski kau sama dengannya. Sebuah cinta terlarang. Kau sama dengannya.**

**Kau masih membalikan beberapa lembaran kertas buku itu. ****Dan kau menemukan hal yang sama. Dia yang berjalan masih dalam sepi di teriknya siang. Entah apa yang dia cari dan tak kunjung dapat ia raih. **

**Kau tersentak menyadari apa yang terjadi. K****au menteskan air mata dan memandang tak percaya pada buku itu. Air matamu jatuh menetes. Single tear.**

Putih…putih tanpa titik hitam dan mungkin hanya bajuku yang hitam. Berpasir seperti padang pasir luas. Berangin. Kencang dan dapat menerbangkan sebagian rambutku. Kini apa yang kucari akhirnya kudapati. Kau disana berdiri sendiri menghadapku dengan tatapan sedih. Apa yang kau sedihkan? Aku meraihmu. Tapi hal yang sangat tidak aku inginkan terjadi. Kau tak menggapai raihan tanganku. Kau menangis mengeluarkan air matamu.

Butiran bening itu jatuh ke pasir yang putih dan mengurai menjadi debu putih tertiup angin. Dan kau memejamkan mata dan lemban laun menjadi debu yang terhembus angin. Kau lenyap dari hadapanku, kau hilang.

Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tanganku untuk menahan sakit ini. Aku lelah, aku terjatuh dan aku sudah kehilanganmu. Pencarianku sia-sia. Aku tertunduk sakit. Meremas dada ini yang sakitnya masih berbekas. Terbayang semua yang kita lakukan bersama. Hanya kau yang mengerti aku, hanya kau yang menganggap aku ada. Hanya kau Lee Sungmin. Semuanya hilang dan begitu juga aku. Hilang bersama butiran debu dan pasir yang di terbangkan angin. Dan kini aku menyadari, bukan kaulah bayangan itu tapi akulah sebuah bayangan itu. Aku sudah tidak disini lagi, Lee Sungmin. Dari buku ini aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, hyung. Aku adalah bayangan fiksi. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ireoke nan tto (Fiction in Fiction)

Itji motago (Fiction in Fiction)

Nae gaseum soge kkeutnaji anheul iyagil sseugo isseo

Neol butjabeulge (Fiction in Fiction)

Nochi anheulge (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

Kkeutnaji anheun neowa naui iyagi

Sogeseo oneuldo in Fiction

Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)

I can't forget you (Fiction in Fiction)

I'm writing the story that will never end in my heart

I will hold on to you (Fiction in Fiction)

I won't let you go (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

Even today, I'm in the story of you and I that hasn't ended still, in Fiction

**Kau menangis dan menutup buku tua itu. Kau berdiri dengan tatapan bingung dan kosong. Tapi hati kecilmu masih memilik niat untuk membukanya kembali. Dan hasilnya hatimu menang, kau kembali menuliskan sesuatu dengan pena bertinta hitam di belakang buku tua itu. **

Aku juga menuliskan hal yang sama.

Jigeum nan neomunado haengbokhan

Saenggage iyagireul sseujiman

Modeunge baramil ppunirago…yeojeonhi

Right now I'm writing such a happy story

But irt is all just a wish still

….

**Bingung ya chingu…aku aja bingung,,,,**

**Maaf atas ke-gajeaan ff ini. Aku membuat ini saat semua sistem kerja otakku error. Para pekerja di dalamnya belum digaji. Klo suka di review ya…! Makasih…**

**Untu para pe-review ff Namja or Yeoja chap 2 makasih ya….besok sesi balas membalas reviewnya. Chap 3 utk Namja or Yeoja skitar akhir bulan. Bokek, pd ga bisa ke warnet. Tanggung bulan…sebenarnya sih bagusnya awal bulan n dpt gaji…*curcol..hehheee…!***

**Gomawo yorobun**


End file.
